


It's Been So Many Miles And So Long Since I Left You

by Rosaline (sobermeup)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Happily Ever After, Not Happy, Sadness, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhappy Ending, hurts so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/Rosaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title From Train Song </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq8uNTEDWyE</p><p>listen as you read</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Been So Many Miles And So Long Since I Left You

**Author's Note:**

> Title From Train Song 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq8uNTEDWyE
> 
> listen as you read

Matt and Burnie had been a couple for so many years. Eight years to be exact. They had known each other for three years before they got together. Burnie had always been the creative half and Matt had always been the encouraging one. They just worked like that. Burnie would get creative, but he'd get stuck and Matt would be there to push him out of his rut. It was amazing how well they got along and Matt absolutely loved seeing Burnie's success. They went far together, but somehow Matt ended up being pushed back, and back. Burnie started taking up a whole lot more of the spot light. Matt didn't mind much at first, but then he started to feel like maybe Burnie didn't care anymore. Like Burnie didn't care about what Matt wanted for their career, or what Matt wanted at all. He felt very small, very insecure. Burnie started getting pushed out of his ruts by his creative coworkers, and it felt like Burnie didn't need Matt anymore. Suddenly Burnie was always too tired at night, he was too stressed out, 'how about tomorrow?'. Matt didn't feel like anyone wanted him. He had to break it off, he couldn't take it anymore. There was no other choice. And although Burnie's almost sobbed please and begs nearly broke Matt, he was determined to be happy. He just couldn't stand it. 

Of course, that was two years ago, and Matt had spent every single day since regretting it. The success he had in New York was in no way comparable to having Burnie laying next to him at night, or cooking breakfast in the morning. It was nothing compared to having Burnie next to him on the couch, watching old reruns, and kissing ever so often. It was shit compared to having Burnie bottomed out in him, coaxing him toward org- but that's not something Matt thinks about. He tries to keep  _those_ memories in the far reaches of his mind. But sometimes they creep out, and Matt has the urge to cry, jack off, and rut into the bed all at the same time. Matt really, really tries to focus on the soft sweet moments. Like when Burnie took him to Paris for their sixth year anniversary. Or when Burnie traced his fingers through Matt's hair, Matt really loved that. Burnie was always a cuddler. He loved holding Matt in his arms, Matt goddamn loved being there. Matt missed Burnie, and his smiles, his jokes, his beard, his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled when he did so. 

* * *

 

_Burnie chuckles and raises his glass of champagne to Matt, who is standing at the window. The Eiffel Tower is in view and La Seine as well. Matt is ecstatic, he's in fucking Paris, France with the love of his life._

_"Baby, I need you to come here and clink glasses with me, my arm is getting tired." Burnie says from behind Matt. He turns to Burnie and raises his glass, "To us."_

_"To us, mon amour." Matt clinks their glasses and kisses Burnie softly, "You brought me to fucking Paris, I goddamn love you."_

_"Anything for my baby."_

* * *

 

Matt decides he needs a plane ticket to Austin, and he needs one now.

On the plane Matt is shaking, it seems like forever since he was by his loves' side, in his strong arms. Matt has realized how terribly he fucked up, and needed to be back, glued to Burnie's side. Matt is scared because a lot can happen in three years, and he hasn't seen Burnie in a while. Maybe he'll be able to make things up, and they can go back to cuddling on that shitty couch that Burnie probably still has. The plane lands and he makes his way to Burnie's place, sweating in the Austin heat, and possibly in anticipation. He makes his way back to Burnie's place. It's funny, after all these years, Burnie still lives in this shitty apartment. Well, probably. 

* * *

 

_Burnie's breaths are deep and slow, Matt would think him asleep if not for the fingers combing through his hair. Some movie is playing on the tv, some romance that Burnie had convinced him to watch. The characters are finally meeting up after being apart for so long. Matt watches as they kiss and he hums happily. He loves happy endings, and to think he's with his happy ending right now. Burnie is all he could ask for._

* * *

 

He takes a deep breath and then he knocks on the door. He puts on a big smile, expecting Burnie to open the door, but instead there stands Gavin. Gavin Free, he was an intern that first worked for them before he was legal. He didn't start working full time until after he was twenty or so, but Matt got to know Gavin quite well. He was a little shit, but in the best possible way. He could make anyone smile, he was funny, and charming. He had always been a jokester, and someone you could go to for a pick me up. And why the hell is he in Burnie's apartment?

"M-Matt?!" Gavin's British accent is almost like music to Matt's ears.  _Almost_. 

"Gavin? W-What are you doing here? I-Is this a work thing?" Matt prays to every deity in existence that it is.

"Uh... Matt..." Gavin is internally freaking the fuck out. This is Burnie's ex.  _Shit_. And his ex boss. Burnie pads around the corner and sees the door is open. 

"Who's at the door, baby?" Burnie is mildly interested, but when he sees who is at the door, his heart drops to his toes. Matt's facial expression can only be described as shattered. "Matt?" Burnie whispers, and Matt can't tell whether he's been shot in the chest or if it's just his heart heart breaking into a million pieces as he sees Burnie with Gavin, and he can hear 'baby' ringing in his ears, like a sickening wake up call. He hadn't realized that Gavin was wearing one of Burnie's tees, or, wait, isn't that one that Matt gave to Burnie? And, fuck, is that a hickey? Are his lips swollen? 

"S-Sorry I- oh, God, I'm sorry. I thought- I didn't know- fuck, I'm sorry... I'll leave." Then he's running down the hall towards the stairs, he ignores Burnie's call as he starts pounding down the stairs. Burnie is running after him, trying to catch up. When he finally grabs Matt, he grabs him by the wrist, and Matt is forced to turn to him. "I d-didn't know... G-Gavin? With Gavin?" Matt's voice is rising steadily, "B-Burnie, he's like ten years younger! He was a child when we met!" 

* * *

 

_"Gavin," Burnie snaps, waking Gavin from a day dream._

_"Sorry, Burnie,"_

_"Get out of your head, kid."_

_"Yes, sir." Burnie was concerned about Gavin, he was becoming more and more distracted and he flushed anytime Burnie came near him. Burnie really, really hoped Gavin wasn't developing feelings for him. Burnie had Matt, that's all he'd ever need, plus, Gavin was around ten years younger than him. He was a child, and Burnie had a man. Matt was his everything._

* * *

 

"M-Matt, please, I-I, we were..." 

"No... No, it's fine... We were over years ago... I just- I hoped that  _maybe_. _.._ " Matt can't continue, because Burnie's hand is burning his skin. He remember so fucking vividly those hands gripping his possessively, running all over his body, caressing him in bed. 

"Matt..." Burnie's voice is heavy with guilt, broken, hurt. Matt can tell. He pulls his hand back, painfully ripping away from Burnie.

"I thought that maybe... Maybe we could try again... Pick our relationship up again... B-But I was wrong, I-I'm sorry. I'll catch the next plane back to New York." and he leave. He's heartbroken again, pulling off the tarmac, leaving Austin again, but this time the pain in his heart doesn't come from imaging Burnie, it comes from imagining Burnie with him, with  _Gavin_. 


End file.
